


Is Typing

by Water9826



Series: Female Tony Stark and Female Eddie Brock ficlets [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Female Eddie Brock, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human!Venom, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Memes, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Texting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vines, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, group chats, it’s not an actual physical fight, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: Ironi: Hey guys what was the homework?Steeb: toni its fuckving 3 amIroni: Yeah so give me the homeworkEddgyBlock: it was to go outside and stfuIroni: Thx babe owoLean&Green: never use that again and it was idk you didn't specifyLean&Green: Check ur napkin that u call a plannerIroni: Oh shit ur right





	1. Miss me with that school shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wassup my dudes its KillerKeemstar and lets get riiiiiiight into this shitty fic :)

_**Senior Sinners** _

Members: 

Ironi: Toni Stark

Steeb: Steve Rogers

Lean&Green: Bruce Banner

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

sparklefingers: Thor Odinson 

TaterTits: Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

ivecometobargain: Stephen Strange

buckbuckbuckbuck: James 'Bucky' Barnes

countryrhodes: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

6:08 am, August 20, 2019

 

Lean&Green: Tones did you sleep at all? 

Ironi: lmao no

Ironi: Do you not know me?

EddgyBlock: Toni we are starting school today and you have AP Research AS YOUR ZERO PERIOD

Ironi: yyyyup

Steeb: your concealer isn't going to cover that literal black abyss that is your bags

Ironi: u know I gave that up a while ago bro

Ironi: I hate makeup. Only wear it when I have to. Thank god the parents aren’t here.

Ironi: They won’t catch me leaving the house in a sweatshirt, leggings, no makeup, and a messy af bun >:)

TaterTits: Wait did you wake up Peter?

Ironi: Omg no! My son needs as much sleep as possible

buckbuckbuckbuck: I swear we're this kid's entire family

buckbuckbuckbuck: also babyyy can you pick me up? My parents took the car again

Steeb: yeah sure bucky :)

Ironi: wow gay

Ironi: welp I gtg see y'all later

countryrhodes: Toni I left my hydro flask in your car last night. It’s filled with hot coffee. Go wild

Ironi: Ilysm platypus :,)

TaterTits: I’m still mad that we had hw over the summer akbdbshus

EddgyBlock: is it because you had to work all day yesterday doing it?

TaterTits: stfu pussy

EddgyBlock: glady parasite 

sparklefingers: What hath occurred? 

Lean&Green: Swipe up 

sparklefingers: ANTONIA YOU NEED TO REST MORE 

Steeb: that was fast 

 

 

**_Minecraft Jr. is my Bitch_ **

Members:

MustacheNat: Natasha Romanov

arrowitsme: Clint Barton

buckbuckbuckbuck: Bucky Barnes 

FalconPUNCH: Sam Wilson 

KingofAnts: Scott Lang

Steeb: Steve Rogers 

www.wakanda.com: T’Challa 

7:02 am, August 20, 2019

 

arrowitsme: I don’t want to go to school istg iwtd

Steeb: Same but what do those acronyms mean?

arrowitsme: you are such an old man

Steeb: I’m one year older than you???

MustacheNat: It means I Swear To God I Want To Die

Steeb: Thanks Nat <3 

MustacheNat: :)

FalconPUNCH: I still can’t believe you and bucky are seniors :,(((((((((

buckbuckbuckbuck: later bitches

Steeb: What Buck is actually saying is that he’s going to really miss you guys. I am too D,,,:

buckbuckbuckbuck: y’all are juniors and can suck my ass 

KingofAnts: juttt woksz uoz to thsis

buckbuckbuckbuck: no one cares Scott 

Steeb: Scott school starts in less than an hour >:0

KingofAnts: mmmkay 

www.wakanda.com: can you all kindly stop spamming 

arrowitsme: lmao no

www.wakanda.com: I will sue you

arrowitsme: yay

Steeb: Are any of you even ready?

KingofAnts: I just woke up man so no

falconPUNCH: no

arrowitsme: nah

MustacheNat: yeah

buckbuckbuckbuck: obv

www.wakanda.com: Of course

Steeb: K now go get ready

arrowitsme: :(

 

 

_**Oggie Boogie Woogie** _

Members:

Ironi: Toni Stark

SpidersAreGr8: Peter Parker

7:24 am, August 20, 2019

 

 

Ironi: Petey ur backpack is packed and your hydro has ice cold apple juice 

Ironi: Ur hw is checked and god I'm so proud!!!!

Ironi: Got 100% on literally every assignment 

Ironi: If you need anything text me okay?

Ironi: Peter you better get up bc you got to be in school in like 20 min

Ironi: Shit professor Squidward is glaring at me

Ironi: Love you petey <3

SpidersAreGr8: SORRY I JUST WOKE UP nkcnecncnkxnwakd

SpidersAreGr8: GOT DRESSED AND NOW IM HEADING OUT W/JARVIS

SpidersAreGr8: LOVE YOU MORE SKSKSKSK

Ironi: NO I LOVE YOU  MORE

SpidersAreGr8: No

Ironi: YES

SpidersAreGr8: nO

 

Toni stopped responded after that. Darn. Professor Squidward must have caught her. With a sigh, Peter ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while trying to do his hair. He was at Toni's house more often than not. Probably because Aunt May was homophobic and transphobic. And kicked him out on several occasions. His binder felt too loose against his chest, so he tightened it even more before leaving. Jarvis was waiting outside patiently with a smile on his face. He smiled back and hopped in, getting out his phone. 

 

_**Yee and Haw** _

Members: 

SpidersAreGr8: Peter Parker

unicornmaster: Wade Wilson

7:29 am, August 20, 2019

 

SpidersAreGr8: Hey so I know you probably are in zero period spanish 

unicornmaster: you guessed right spidey

SpidersAreGr8: Sorry if I'm bothering you I'm just kinda nervous about school

unicornmaster: you could never bother me. spill

SpidersAreGr8: It's just that I'm 12 and am a freshman while you and everybody else is like 14 and fifteen

unicornmaster: Why is that a problem?

SpidersAreGr8: You know how this school is. A bunch of a-holes and everyone I know is going to be in 7th. Plus I'm in all honors and in AP Chemistry AND I HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED ANY OF THAT! ALLL THE STUDENTS ARE GOING TO BE OLDER THAN ME AND HHHHH

unicornmaster: pshhh don't worry man 

unicornmaster: you are the smartest person I know and everyone will be asking YOU for the answers. Not to mention you have an army of people that will kill anyone that looks at you wrong. Myself included

unicornmaster: Toni Fucking Stark loves you to pieces and no one messes with her unless they want to get a death sentence. You're very likable and friendly so I don't see much issue in making friends. You already have a place to sit for life bc Toni owns one of the science classrooms that she uses for experiments and pranks. You also have Vincent Klintar aka the kid everyone calls VENOM on your side. Nothing to worry about. I get it tho. School is scary and unpredictable. Just know that we will always be there for you even when you don't know it. We're like useful stalkers

SpidersAreGr8: Thanks Wade <3    

SpidersAreGr8: Toni will help you with spanish @ lunch and I will give you a billion hugs to

unicornmaster: :D

SpidersAreGr8: :D

 

**_OWO wHAt’s THis????_ **

Members:

Ironi-Toni Stark

Steeb- Steve Rogers

SpidersAreGr8- Peter Parker

unicornmaster- Wade Wilson

Lean&Green: Bruce Banner

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

sparklefingers: Thor Odinson 

TaterTits: Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

ivecometobargain: Stephen Strange

buckbuckbuckbuck: James 'Bucky' Barnes

countryrhodes: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

MustacheNat: Natasha Romanov

arrowitsme: Clint Barton 

FalconPUNCH: Sam Wilson 

KingofAnts: Scott Lang

www.wakanda.com: T’Challa 

imsurroundedbyidiots: Shuri

stabbed: Loki Laufeyson

BigSister: Hela Odinson

lesbian-witch: Wanda Maximoff 

gottagofast: Pietro Maximoff 

11:17 am, August 20, 2019

 

Steeb: Does everyone know where we will be sitting at?

arrowitsme: no shit Sherlock 

ivecometobargain: Hey :(

Ironi: t r i g g e r e d

arrowitsme: idc if it’s your favorite show it’s a difurjedjxnsnsjwjakxn

MustacheNat: Don’t worry I took his phone away

Ironi: thx babe

MustacheNat: Np 

Ironi: (:

MustacheNat: <:

stabbed: Thor get your ass to the bathroom

sparklefingers: Of course, brother! What do you need?

stabbed: I need to punch you in the face bitch

sparklefingers: omw 

stabbed: yay

KingofAnts: wait why is Thor going to get punched by his little bro?

KingofAnts: tf?

BigSister: Us Odinsons have another language that very few understand.

KingofAnts: oh cool! 

FalconPUNCH: jfc Scott you’re so new 

arrowitsme: how adorable

KingofAnts: HEY I’m a sophomore thank u very much

Ironi: and he has a gf unlike you Bird Boys

arrowitsme: hey 

FalconPUNCH: that shit hurteth 

Ironi: I brought Kevin btw 

Steeb: WAIT WHAT

SpidersAreGr8: OMG YESSSSS

unicornmaster: HELL YEAH

Ironi: And DUM-E

Ironi: my other babies are @ home

SpidersAreGr8: How did you sneak them in? 

Ironi: By breaking into the school before it opened

Ironi: I set up their tanks and terrariums aHA

SpidersAreGr8: IM SO EXCITED TO SEE THEM 

Ironi: I’m so glad my idea of tubes worked.

Ironi: Building an underground tube to The tanks at home to the tanks at school

Ironi: Kevin knows to swim down and into the tube the second I open it

Ironi: and DUM-E is always with me anyways sooo 

Ironi: I sometimes forget that he’s still on me when I leave school so it’s no biggie in taking him back and forth

Ironi: btw Jarvis is getting Jamba Juice 

SpidersAreGr8: ilysm you’re so smart and awesome and I’m geeking out right now Bc wE STAN

Ironi: don’t make me cry in my engineering class Petey Pie

Steeb: you are such an enigma Toni 

Ironi: I know ;)

ivecometobargain: pfft

 

 ** _The Gods_**  

Members

BigSister: Hela Odinson

sparklefingers: Thor Odinson

stabbed: Loki Laufeyson

11:40 am, August 20, 2019

 

BigSister: who do I need to kill?

BigSister: I already know who it is.

BigSister: Was it Jane

BigSister: Thor

sparklefingers: It was

BigSister: Mother fucker

sparklefingers: Please sister, don’t get yourself into trouble

sparklefingers: Loki wants us to leave it alone

sparklefingers: Jane is jealous and spiteful.

BigSister: How is he? 

sparklefingers: one second

        _sparklefingers_ removed _stabbed_        

            from the conversation 

sparklefingers: I’ve never seen him so distraught. Once I walked into the bathroom, I was pulled into the largest stall.

sparklefinger: Loki was crying and actually moved to hug me. He’s hanging onto me for dear life right now. I believe he is having a panic attack. 

BigSister: Is he hurt?

sparklefingers: Yes

sparklefingers: He has a black eye, a multitude of bruises, and a bloody nose. His knife is stuck in his leg.

BigSister: It wasn’t just Jane was it?

sparklefingers: No 

BigSister: Who. Was. It.

sparklefingers: Ultron, Riot, and Thanos.

sparklefingers: All seniors and one fucking teacher

sparklefingers: I’m taking him home

BigSister: I’ll take care of them

sparklefingers: Alright

sparklefingers: Hold on 

sparklefingers: Bruce and Antonia are here. I’ll let them in.

BigSister: You texted them earlier about this didn’t you? 

sparklefingers: Who else would be able to stitch Loki up?

sparklefingers: I am holding Loki back as Antonia removes the knife. She’s very skilled at this kind of stuff

BigSister: Thor?

BigSister: Hey

BigSister: Jfc answer 

BigSister: Is Loki alright?

sparklefingers: Sorry Hela! I dropped my phone. Bruce and Antonia just left and I’m carrying Loki to my car

BigSister: Thank god

            _BigSister_ added _stabbed_ to

                   the conversation 

stabbed: Thank you

sparklefingers: <3

BigSister: No problem twink

stabbed: Back at yah bitch

 

 

 

**_OWO wHAt’s THis????_ **

Members:

Ironi-Toni Stark

Steeb- Steve Rogers

SpidersAreGr8- Peter Parker

unicornmaster- Wade Wilson

Lean&Green: Bruce Banner

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

sparklefingers: Thor

TaterTits: Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

ivecometobargain: Stephen Strange

buckbuckbuckbuck: James 'Bucky' Barnes

countryrhodes: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

MustacheNat: Natasha Romanov

arrowitsme: Clint Barton 

FalconPUNCH: Sam Wilson 

KingofAnts: Scott Lang

www.wakanda.com: T’Challa 

imsurroundedbyidiots: Shuri

stabbed: Loki Laufeyson

BigSister: Hela Odinson

lesbian-witch: Wanda Maximoff 

gottagofast: Pietro Maximoff 

7:13 pm, August 20, 2019

 

arrowitsme: Hey what was the hw?

FalconPUNCH: We didn’t have any dumbass

arrowitsme: Ok

arrowitsme: Nat what was the hw

MustacheNat: Do they worksheet Ms. Hill gave us 

MustacheNat: btw all of your teachers have websites where you can look at the calendar 

MustacheNat: and all the homework will be there. WOW 

FalconPUNCH: How did you not know this Clint?

arrowitsme: I’m a very busy person Sam

Ironi: Want me to send pics of my notes?

arrowitsme: Yes pls

arrowitsme: Tones if you’re so smart, why are you a senior? Didn’t you skip grades?

Ironi: Nah. I didn’t want to. Besides Howard didn’t want his daughter to show everyone how much smarter she was than him

Steeb: Preach

SpidersAreGr8: TONI JUST FLIPPED OFF A PICTURE OF HER DAD’S DEGREE ON THE WALL

SpidersAreGr8: IM DYING SKDJCHSSM

 

 

3:44 am, August 21, 2019

 

Ironi: Hey what was the homework?

Lean&Green: TONI 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Getting Pranked Do Do Do Do Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironi: pls I can’t find my planner
> 
> Lean&Green: Tones whY
> 
> EddgyBlock: I bet it’s in the deepest hidden parts of your backpack 
> 
> SpidersAreGr8: You should take pictures of your planner after school before you inevitably lose it
> 
> Ironi: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER GO TO BED THIS INSTANT 
> 
> Lean&Green: -_-
> 
> EddgyBlock: -_-
> 
> SpidersAreGr8: -_-
> 
> ivecometobargain: -_-
> 
> Steeb: norh oz youg go to slwpeso foror ficks ssakss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter! WOOO
> 
> I apologize if it’s a bit short. I hope you still enjoy ;)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Implied/Referenced Teen Pregnancy

Sure it was late, but Toni didn’t care. She already did her homework a long time ago. Texting the group chat was her safe place. It gave her a distraction. Howard and Maria would be coming back home in a few days, and she was not ready.

Where would Peter go? Would she have to hide her pets again? Can Jarvis keep her safe? Should she text someone? 

Of course, Toni knew the answer to all of those questions. Peter would stay at Wade’s house, her babies would need to go in her secret closet, Jarvis would be forced to leave early or stay quiet, and no one should be awoken by her.

 

 

**_What is Up My Dude, Bro, Fam-Squad?_ **

Members: 

Ironi: Toni Stark

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

4:29 am, August 21, 2019

 

EddgyBlock: Hey Tones 

EddgyBlock: You Okay?

EddgyBlock: I feel like something’s wrong 

 

Eddie was such an angel. God, Toni loved her so much. Somehow, she could always tell that something was wrong with her. She didn’t even have to say anything. It was probably Venom who taught her how to read people so well. That dude is the master at that. Toni took out DUM-E from his terrarium. The grey and gold snake wrapped around her shoulders. He puffed air into her ear, knowing it would make her laugh. 

 

Ironi: Thanks babe

Ironi: I’m ok

EddgyBlock: No ur not

Ironi: Okay so maybe I’m kinda nervous 

Ironi: bc the parents are coming home????

EddgyBlock: Tones

EddgyBlock: Why don’t you move out or smth? 

Ironi: Can’t my parents won’t let me.

Ironi: Last time I tried to run away, a full on police chase with a SWAT team came after me

Ironi: Besides how would I look after Peter?

EddgyBlock: How about you stay at my place? You and Peter can crash there!

EddgyBlock: Only Venom is home

EddgyBlock: And Sleeper would love to see you! 

Ironi: Will you guys have coffee?

EddgyBlock: always and I can make you shawarma 

Ironi: omw with Peter 

EddgyBlock: (:

Ironi: Thanks Edds you’re the best ily

EddgyBlock: Love you too sis <3

 

 

**_Avengers But Better_ **

Members: 

Ironi-Toni Stark

Steeb- Steve Rogers

SpidersAreGr8- Peter Parker

unicornmaster- Wade Wilson

Lean&Green: Bruce Banner

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

sparklefingers: Thor Odinson 

TaterTits: Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

ivecometobargain: Stephen Strange

buckbuckbuckbuck: James 'Bucky' Barnes

countryrhodes: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

MustacheNat: Natasha Romanov

arrowitsme: Clint Barton 

FalconPUNCH: Sam Wilson 

6:32 am, August 21, 2019

 

EddgyBlock: Here's a pic of Toni and Peter asleep on my couch 

EddgyBlock: *cutestbabs.jpg* 

unicornmaster: AAAAA SO CUTE 

TaterTits: Toni was carrying Petey when she entered

TaterTits: Then both passed out on the couch

arrowitsme: lmao cute

Steeb: awwww <3

EddgyBlock: TONI IS WAKING UP 

EddgyBlock: ABORT ABORT ABORT

sparklefingers: Antonia! Do not murder Evelyn!!

Lean&Green: Welp

Lean&Green: R.I.P. Eddie and Venom

Lean&Green: Toni is going to be even more evil Bc she doesn’t want to be late to her zero period

ivecometobargain: I made some extra coffee for our zero period 

ivecometobargain: tell her I’ll give her a full thermo of it in class

EddgyBlock: Toni says you’re a god send

EddgyBlock: Thanks Stephen 

Ironi: STEPHEN YOU SLID A COOKIE INTO MY BACKPACK 

Ironi: HOW DARE YOU

ivecometobargain: look it’s breakfast

Ironi: ilysm bro

ivecometobargain: I know 

ivecometobargain: Who doesn’t 

ivecometobargain: I love you too Toni 

arrowitsme: HOLY FUCK JUST DATE ALREADY

MustacheNat: Clint stfu

arrowitsme: fiiiiiine

 

 

**_And I was like Baby Baby Baby AAAAA_ **

Members:

stabbed: Loki Laufeyson

SpidersAreGr8: Peter Parker 

unicornmaster: Wade Wilson

KingofAnts: Scott Lang

imsurroundedbyidiots: Shuri

DeathOnEveryone: Charlie ‘Carnage’ Klintar

10:07 am, August 21, 2019

 

 

stabbed: Hey do you guys want to die

SpidersAreGr8: yes

unicornmaster: always 

imsurroundedbyidiots: Sí 

stabbed: ok so

stabbed: I want to play a game

DeathOnEveryone: Didn’t know you were Jigsaw

stabbed: That’s actually the point idiot  

DeathOnEveryone: Explain 

stabbed: during Halloween 

stabbed: we are going to scare the ever living shit out of the teachers  

DeathOnEveryone: Which ones?

stabbed: Thanos, Squidward, Grand Master,

stabbed: And of course the seniors 

stabbed: Who’s with me?

DeathOnEveryone: I’m in

imsurroundedbyidiots: ofc

KingofAnts: No duh

unicornmaster: FUCK YEAH

SpidersAreGr8: idk 

stabbed: Parker are you serious.

SpidersAreGr8: yeah

SpidersAreGr8: I don’t want to hurt Toni’s feelings

stabbed: Peter you’re so cute 

stabbed: Toni is our supplier 

stabbed: She will be fine with it 

SpidersAreGr8: oh ok

SpidersAreGr8: Let’s do thIS

unicornmaster: Petey XD

unicornmaster: You only were worried about Toni?

SpidersAreGr8: She’s the only one who will protect me from the others wrath 

SpidersAreGr8: I need her on my side or else I wiLl dIe

unicornmaster: True True

DeathOnEveryone: Wait 

stabbed: Oh what now Carnage

DeathOnEveryone: We need to talk to my brother first 

DeathOnEveryone: He will actually murder me if I make his girlfriend cry

DeathOnEveryone: And I prefer to keep my limbs thank you very much

unicornmaster: Sounds good

SpidersAreGr8: Yeah bc Venom has a police record and is the captain of the football team

SpidersAreGr8: Plus Eddie is so sweet and I love her so much 

SpidersAreGr8: And Sleeper could be with her

KingofAnts: Wait

KingofAnts: Who’s Sleeper? 

KingofAnts: Is it her pet or smth

stabbed: Scott you’re so new

stabbed: like seriously  

unicornmaster: We been knew

KingofAnts: OKAY I GET THAT I AM VERY NEW JFC

KingofAnts: Tell me who Sleeper is pls

DeathOnEveryone: My nephew 

KingofAnts: Wait so 

SpidersAreGr8: Yup. Sawyer Kylinter-Brock 

SpidersAreGr8: Eddie and Venom’s 5 month old baby boy

SpidersAreGr8: He is adorable and so so sweet and we will kill everyone who treats him badly 

SpidersAreGr8: Eddie had him at 16 

SpidersAreGr8: And Venom wasn’t like every other bf 

DeathOnEveryone: Nope. The second he heard that she was pregnant, my sap of a brother bought her a promise ring 

unicornmaster: It was the cutest thing of the year. Edds still wears it to this day

unicornmaster: Sleeper is very loved and Eddie would never leave his side. 

KingofAnts: Oh wow

KingofAnts: One last question. Why is he called Sleeper?

DeathOnEveryone: He got his name because of how chill he is. He makes everyone around him sleepy. 

stabbed: So we tell Toni, Eddie, and Venom about our plan

stabbed: Anyone else? 

imsurroundedbyidiots: nah 

SpidersAreGr8: Nope!

KingofAnts: No

unicornmaster: Nein

stabbed: Brilliant

stabbed: I will tell you my plan at lunch. Peter and Charlie do your thing

 

**_The Symbiotes_ **

Members

EddgyBlock- Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

TaterTits- Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

DeathOnEveryone- Charlie ‘Carnage’ Klintar

10:25 am, August 21, 2019

 

DeathOnEveryone: Okay sooo

DeathOnEveryone: I need to ask y’all smth 

TaterTits: Focus on your work 

TaterTits: And no you can’t use my care 

DeathOnEveryone: No it’s not that

EddgyBlock: Then what is it, C?

DeathOnEveryone: Will you guys join me in pranking the teachers and seniors this Halloween?

TaterTits: Wait are you going to prank us?

TaterTits: Istg if you pull something like last year I will have your head 

TaterTits: Especially if you do ANYTHING to your nephew .

 DeathOnEveryone: That’s exactly why I asked. You guys are going to be part of the group. No pranks on you guys. 

TaterTits: Who’s in the group?

 EddgyBlock: Is it you, Loki, Wade, Shuri, Scott, Peter, and most likely Toni? 

 DeathOnEveryone: Ya

DeathOnEveryone: How’d you know?

 EddgyBlock: You guys are like a pack of goblins that prank the school each year.

TaterTits: And now we will be part of this group?

 DeathOnEveryone: Yup

EddgyBlock: Well, I’m down! But I won’t be able to do anything Bc of Sleeper

DeathOnEveryone: I already know that Edds :)

EddgyBlock: It was very considerate of you to ask us about it <3

TaterTits: I’ll allow it. But you know the consequences of you betray us. 

DeathOnEveryone: Got it :)

TaterTits: Good.

 

**_Oggie Boogie Woogie_ **

Members:

Ironi- Toni Stark

SpidersAreGr8- Peter Parker

10:25 am, August 21, 2019

 

SpidersAreGr8: Toni want to help out with the prank during Halloween? 

Ironi: No duh Petey ;)

SpidersAreGr8: Thx ily

Ironi: Ily2 <3

 

 

 

**_And I was like Baby Baby Baby AAAAA_ **

Members:

stabbed: Loki Laufeyson

SpidersAreGr8: Peter Parker 

unicornmaster: Wade Wilson

KingofAnts: Scott Lang

imsurroundedbyidiots: Shuri

DeathOnEveryone: Charlie ‘Carnage’ Klintar

10:39 am, August 21, 2019

 

stabbed: So?

SpidersAreGr8: Yeah she’s on board  

DeathOnEveryone: Same here

stabbed: Don’t pee your pants Carnage. It was just asking a question.

DeathOnEveryone: SHUT THE FUCK UP MY BROTHER WILL MURDER ME IF I SAY ANYTHING WRONG TO EDDIE

stabbed: lmao

DeathOnEveryone: Parker has a loving person that would never murder him nor refuse his requests 

DeathOnEveryone: BUT I HAVE A CRAZY HERCULES OF A BROTHER 

unicornmaster: You’re getting very red Carnage, I can see it from my seat

imsurroundedbyidiots: I think the funniest thing about this is that we didn’t need to ask Eddie and Venom

imsurroundedbyidiots: Toni would just inform them about the prank Bc she knows that Sleeper could be in school on the day of the prank 

KingofAnts: Even I could infer that

DeathOnEveryone: WHAT ALREKW YOUE DD CKIDDING WME

imsurroundedbyidiots: (:

unicornmaster: (:

SpidersAreGr8: (:

KingofAnts: (:

stabbed: (:

 

  

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

**HEY IF ANYONE IS WONDERING WHAT SLEEPER LOOKS LIKE:**

[ **Baby Sleeper** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/e4/10/4de41048137928160a9be9d0e2deb1d0.jpg)

**IDK HOW TO PUT THIS IN THE ACTUAL NOTES BUT OH WELL. THANKS FOR READING!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:....
> 
>  
> 
> DOES THE WADE WILSON IS THE GAY?


	3. Is the Does Deadpool Are Gay???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironi: I’m so glad it’s the weekend 
> 
> unicornmaster: Yeah 
> 
> unicornmaster: You know 
> 
> unicornmaster: The urge to sing “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” is just a whim away
> 
> unicornmaster: A whim away
> 
> unicornmaster: A whim away
> 
> unicornmaster: A whim away
> 
> Ironi: ayyyyy
> 
> unicornmaster: ayyyyy
> 
> Steeb: btorh oz yiu shur the fuckzw ip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYOOO!!! Jesus Christ, THIS MANY HITS??? Thank you all!!! Sorry for the long wait! I’ve been kinda busy. Still got homework to go over the summer. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> Implied Underage and Pedophilia

**_Avengers But Better_ **

Members: 

Ironi-Toni Stark

Steeb- Steve Rogers

SpidersAreGr8- Peter Parker

unicornmaster- Wade Wilson

Lean&Green: Bruce Banner

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

sparklefingers: Thor Odinson 

TaterTits: Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

ivecometobargain: Stephen Strange

buckbuckbuckbuck: James 'Bucky' Barnes

countryrhodes: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

MustacheNat: Natasha Romanov

arrowitsme: Clint Barton 

FalconPUNCH: Sam Wilson 

September 7, 2019, 9:34 am

 

Ironi: So 

Ironi: I woke up early. 

ivecometobargain: Wow you actually slept?? What a surprise 

Ironi: ?

ivecometobargain: You need to have slept first in order to say you woke up.

ivecometobargain: As your one of your best friends I know that you probably stayed up all night doing some random shit

countryrhodes: AHEM I knew her longer 

ivecometobargain: Shut it Rhodey

ivecometobargain: Anyways, you either passed out not too long ago or 

ivecometobargain: You actually slept properly 

ivecometobargain: Which one is it?

Ironi: Fuck you Stephen

Ironi: Damn analytical nerd

ivecometobargain: Mwah

Ironi: D:< 

Ironi: ANYWAYS 

Ironi: Look what I found

Ironi: peteypie.jpg 

unicornmaster: AAAAAAAAA

EddgyBlock: AAAAAAAAAWWWW

Steeb: AAAAAAAAAAAA

sparklefingers: BY ODIN’S beards

MustacheNat: He’s so cute <:

arrowitsme: Look at our little twink 

Lean&Green: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TaterTits: HOLY SHIT

Buckbuckbuckbuck: That kid I SWEAR

FalconPUNCH: Ew 

countryrhodes: Damn that kid. So adorable. 

ivecometobargain: Oh wow

Ironi: HE FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH AND KAREN IS SLEEPING WITH HIM 

Ironi: THIS BOY KILLS ME

unicornmaster: HOW TF IS HE SO FUCKING ADORABLE AND PRETTY ANSNDBDHEBDBSSN

unicornmaster: LOOK AT HIS PERFECT BUBBLE BUTT 

unicornmaster: FUCKING PERFECT PILLOW 

unicornmaster: HE IS SO PERFECT AAAAAAAAAAAAA

unicornmaster: LOOK AT HIS SOFT CURLS AAKSJWJSNSNSBDBS

unicornmaster: AND HIS FACE

unicornmaster: SO. CUTE.

arrowitsme: Wade?

arrowitsme: That's uh really

Ironi: Gay. 

              _MustacheNat removed SpidersAreGr8 from the conversation_

MustacheNat: Go on Wade

Steeb: We’ve known  you had the hots for him for like 5ever 

Ironi: You’ve known each other for YYYEEARRRSSS

unicornmaster: Alright you caught me Mommy Stark

ivecometobargain: It was quite obvious

Buckbuckbuckbuck: I bet Scott could’ve figured that out

Ironi: One thing though 

Ironi: Are you gay, Wade?

unicornmaster: I don’t think so

unicornmaster: I just think everyone is sexy as fuck 

unicornmaster: but Peter is numero uno

Ironi: I see.

Steeb: Uh oh. 

countryrhodes: Whenever Toni uses proper punctuation means a real rant coming.

Ironi: Wade

Ironi: Do you know how long I’ve heard about this crap?

unicornmaster: Idk? Today?

Ironi: No.

Ironi: I HAVE HAD TO HEAR ABOUT THIS FOR YEARS. FROM PETER 

Ironi: ISTG PETER RANTS TO ME EVERY SINGLE DAY ABOUT YOU. BOTH OF YOU ARE SO OBLIVIOUS. IT’S SO OBVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER. ONE OF YOU BLUSHES WHEN THE OTHER DOES SOMETHING CUTE. PETER BLUSHES WHEN YOU LAUGH AND YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME. 

Ironi: You two better get together soon or else I will get Nat to kidnap you two just so you’ll be in the same room together and TALK 

Ironi: You’re the most oblivious people I’ve ever met SKSKSK 

unicornmaster: nah I’m way out of his league

arrowitsme: Why does this sound so familiar?

arrowitsme: Oh yeah! 

arrowitsme: IT’S THE PLOT OF EVERY SHITTY ROM COM ON THE FUCKING PLANET 

countryrhodes: Wow. Clit’s actually right for once

countryrhodes: CLINT*

countryrhodes: HOLY SHIT I DIDN’T MEAN TO TYPE THAT

FalconPUNCH: You have created the ultimate nickname of all time Rhodey

Ironi: You have bested me my friend

Buckbuckbuckbuck: R.I.P. Clint

Steeb: Wait

Steeb: What’ a clit? 

Ironi: Steve are you serious  

Buckbuckbuckbuck: How are you always so clueless you punk jfc

MustacheNat:  Clitoris-  

  1. a small, sensitive, erectile part of the female genitals at the anterior end of the vulva.




Steeb: WHAT

Steeb: OHMYGOD  

FalconPUNCH: The more you know 

Buckbuckbuckbuck: It’s a pretty fitting nickname Bc Clint is a pussy

Ironi: ANYWAYS 

Ironi: Clit is right

arrowitsme: Stfu

Ironi: You guys are literally meant for each other 

arrowitsme: I know some other people who would also be the perfect pair

Steeb: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MustacheNat: Istg Clint 

Buckbuckbuckbuck: I love seeing so many idiots be so oblivious 

ivecometobargain: Says the guy who thought Steve was dating Toni despite the fact that he is clearly gay

unicornmaster: Well I’m going to be a pussy and not say anything at all 

unicornmaster: No one will speak of this 

            _unicornmaster added         SpidersAreGr8 to the conversation_

SpidersAreGr8: Toni just woke me up :(

SpidersAreGr8: Although I did wake up with Karen! 

FalconPUNCH: I’m still surprised that you sleep with a tarantula 

unicornmaster: lol

SpidersAreGr8: Also why did you remove me from the convo?

unicornmaster: We didn’t want to wake you up baby boy 

SpidersAreGr8: I smell bullshit 

SpidersAreGr8: Toni, Bucky, Clint, and you will text us at ungodly hours

unicornmaster: Fine you caught us

Ironi: We were talking about inappropriate things Peter

SpidersAreGr8: ????

MustacheNat: I’ll let you in on our secret. We have a new member to the group chat 

MustacheNat: Its Clit Barton 

arrowitsme: FJSIWJJSJSNSNSJSSKKA

SpidersAreGr8: AND I OOP-

Steeb: Sorry about any stress Pete

Buckbuckbuckbuck: the baby needs his nap time and innocence  

ivecometobargain: I agree with Barnes.

SpidersAreGr8: Alright fine

Ironi: Do you want to get some ice cream? It’ll be our form of apologizing uwu

Ironi: I’ll let Wade come as well

Ironi: bc I know you two love to do your “Walmart Raid” 

SpidersAreGr8: YES YES YES YES SKSKSKSK

 

 

**_How YOU dOiNg_ **

Members:

Ironi: Toni Stark 

unicornmaster: Wade Wilson

September 7, 2019, 9:51 am

 

Ironi: Wade 

Ironi: You know how much I love Peter, right? 

unicornmaster: Yeah

Ironi: And you know about all he’s been through

unicornmaster: I do. Why are you telling me this Toni? I get that you don’t like me that much, so what’s with the questioning?

Ironi: Wade I actually do like you

Ironi: I just want you to protect Peter for me, okay? 

Ironi: You don’t have to immediately confess your feelings to him

Ironi: Take your time 

Ironi: I know you would never hurt him

Ironi: But if you do 

Ironi: Well you already know what I’ll do to you 

unicornmaster: I did not expect that 

Ironi: I know

Ironi: Both of you need the other 

Ironi: I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for Pete 

unicornmaster: It’s no big

unicornmaster: Who wouldn’t want to love and protect Petey at all costs?

Ironi: You right 

Ironi: You also said love ;)

unicornmaster: SHIT 

Ironi: My mission here is done 

unicornmaster: Damn you Stark >:(

 

 

 

_**Yee and Haw** _

Members: 

SpidersAreGr8: Peter Parker

unicornmaster: Wade Wilson

September 7, 2019, 10:03 am

 

SpidersAreGr8: U okay Wade?

SpidersAreGr8: I just feel like something’s wrong 

unicornmaster: Nah I’m good Petey-Pie

SpidersAreGr8: >:(

unicornmaster: Okay fine 

unicornmaster: It was Cable 

unicornmaster: He’s messaging me again 

 

Wade paused at his phone. It was true. The older man had begun texting him recently. This time, he wouldn’t leave him alone. 

On his ratty couch in his incredibly shitty apartment, he stretched out his legs and sighed shakily. He had gotten several inappropriate pictures from that man. At least it gave him a way to ignore his feelings? Right?

 

SpidersAreGr8: What?

unicornmaster: I was going to tell you earlier but you know how life and school is

SpidersAreGr8: Wade, please come over 

SpidersAreGr8: I know you aren’t in a safe mindset correct?

SpidersAreGr8: Besides we have our Walmart Raid to do remember

SpidersAreGr8: And don’t you dare feel guilty in telling me this. You aren’t a burden or a bother. I care about you. A lot.

unicornmaster: Thanks Peter 

SpidersAreGr8: We’ll watch Netflix until the sun rises, okay? 

unicornmaster: What did I do to get such an amazing friend? 

SpidersAreGr8: Exist? That’s probably it ;) 

SpidersAreGr8: Now come on!!! I miss you already 

 

And this was why he was head over heels about Peter. He truly was in love with him. All that Wade did was smile at his phone before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving his apartment. Maybe they could have a chance at being together. Maybe.

Just maybe.  

 

 

**_OPERATION NERDS_ **

Members: 

Steeb- Steve Rogers

SpidersAreGr8- Peter Parker

unicornmaster- Wade Wilson

Lean&Green: Bruce Banner

EddgyBlock: Evelyn 'Eddie' Brock

sparklefingers: Thor Odinson 

TaterTits: Vincent ‘Venom’ Klintar

buckbuckbuckbuck: James 'Bucky' Barnes

countryrhodes: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

MustacheNat: Natasha Romanov

arrowitsme: Clint Barton 

FalconPUNCH: Sam Wilson 

stabbed: Loki Laufeyson

KingofAnts: Scott Lang

imsurroundedbyidiots: Shuri

DeathOnEveryone: Charlie ‘Carnage’ Klintar

www.wakanda.com: T’Challa 

BigSister: Hela Odinson

September 7, 2019, 11:43 am

 

arrowitsme: OKAY YOU BITCHES 

arrowitsme: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH 

MustacheNat: Oh god what now Clit

arrowitsme: WE ARE GOING TO GET TONI AND STEPHEN TOGETHER  

SpidersAreGr8: FINALLY

Steeb: Really?! Now of all times?

countryrhodes: I’m in 

MustacheNat: You know the two are big messes right? We can’t just force this to happen. 

arrowitsme: I know

arrowitsme: BUT THEY HAVE HAD THE HOTS FOR EACH OTHER  

Buckbuckbuckbuck: True 

MustacheNat: Still. You know what happened with them in the past. 

arrowitsme: All the more reason to get them BACK together

arrowitsme: Pls Nat? 

Steeb: I think it’s a good idea 

EddgyBlock: Yeah, Tones has texted about wanting another chance

MustacheNat: Fine

MustacheNat: I will let this gc live

arrowitsme: FUCK YEAH 

arrowitsme: NOW LET’S GET PLANNING SKSKSKSKKSK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo boy 
> 
> I love SpideyPool so much. However, will I make them get together soon?? Hmmm. 
> 
> Also, Clint totally being the shipper of the group is such a mood. IronStrange coming soon ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave some comments! They keep me going <3
> 
> One more thing: I’ll be doing a Q and A! Feel free to leave your questions down below! It can be for any character! Or if you have questions for me, I’ll also answer them! Stay awesome everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave your thoughts and critics below! I’ll update as soon as I can <3
> 
>  
> 
> Stay awesome you guys!


End file.
